Stuck With You
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Wilson and Cuddy know watch how Cameron and House act when they're around each other, but can they get them to admit their feelings? Some romantic Hameron fluffiness, just what we need! :D
1. Chapter 1 Knight In Shining Armour

So, this fic just came to me like a lightbulb switched on in my head, so I had to write it down! It's just a romantic, fluffy Hameron to make everyone feel better! Please review, as I love everyones support and it makes me want to write more. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD, or any of the characters! **

* * *

**Stuck With You**

**Chapter One - ****Knight In Shining Armour**

As Gregory House parked his motorcycle in the disabled bay in front of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, he took off his helmet and the wind whipped around his ears, making him shiver. It was a cold morning, and House cursed himself for riding his bike. He swung his right leg over the bike, un-hooked his cane and began limping towards the hospital. It had just gone 10 in the morning, and he could see it was already busy inside. The warmth from inside hit House as soon as he stepped foot in the building, and it instantly heated up his cold skin. House started to make his way across the lobby, dodging patients, nurses and relatives waiting on their loved ones. It was unusually busy for a Wednesday morning, and once House's curiosity got the better of him, he pulled one of the nurses aside.

"What's going on?" he asked, raising his voice slightly so the nurse could hear him above the rowdy chatter in the lobby.

"There was a bus crash last night. Quite a few people were injured, so the Emergency Room is overcrowded. Doctor Cuddy told the relatives to wait in here." House shook his head and started to fight his way through the people to get to the elevators. He punched the button with his cane as het got nearer and glanced around at the busy scene.

_Not my problem_ he thought, smiling smugly. Just then, a familiar voice caught his ear and he turned to see Allison Cameron arguing with a middle aged man. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw her, feeling better instantly. House looked her up and down, taking in her scruffy blonde locks tied together in a bundle at the top of her head, and her pink scrubs - dirty and sweaty. Even through the dirt and sweat, House had always thought she looked good in them, but he would never dream of saying anything. He snapped back into reality when he heard the man raise his voice.

"I don't care who you are or what you're doing; I just want to see my wife! Is that too difficult for you to understand?!" shouted the man, waving his hands at Cameron. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I know you're worried about you wife but..."

"Of course I'm worried! She was in a damn bus crash for crying out loud!"

"I know." said Cameron calmly, closing her eyes to try and remain that way, and not lose her temper. House smirked, knowing her little trick for de-stressing. She obviously wasn't having a good morning. "But I'm afraid you can't see her at the moment because..."

"I can't see her!? She's my wife!" the man screamed "If you don't let me see her right now I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" chimed House as he started to limp over to them. Cameron spun round when she heard House's voice, and desperately tried to soothe the fluttering in her stomach. House glanced at her, and saw the relief in her eyes. He looked back at the man.

"Hmm? I'm waiting..."

"Well, erm..."

"You won't do anything." said House, raising his voice above the people again. "If you lay one fingernail on this woman, or any other member of this hospital, you're going to meet my good friend Mr Cane." He waved his cane in the man's direction. Cameron couldn't help but smirk.

"Now, you're going to go over there and sit down. Doctor Cameron will take your name, and she'll come and find you when you're wife can see you. Is that alright with you? Good. Now scram." The man nodded, and swiftly made his way across the lobby without looking back. House smiled, pleased at his victory. Cameron turned round to face House.

"Thank you!" she said tiredly, flopping her arms down to her side. "I thought he'd never leave me alone! He's been bugging me for about 2 hours now!"

"I saw! I thought you could do with saving!" Cameron smiled at House.

"You're my knight in shining armour!" teased Cameron. House failed to hear her over the noisy crowds.

"I can't hear you properly. Come over here and talk to me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into another corridor, away from the rabble and noise.

"Now...what did you say?"

"I said you're my knight in shining armour!"

"Oh, of course! But I don't think knight's in shining armour have canes!" said House playfully as he twirled his cane in his fingers.

"They do if they're used to beat people off of damsels in distress!"

"Yeah, I guess so." said House smiling slightly. He caught Cameron's eye and saw that teasing glint he loved so much. He also noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"How long have you been here? You look like crap!"

"Oh, thanks House, you don't look too bad yourself!" said Cameron sarcastically, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"You know what I mean!" he said, smirking a little. "And I thought we cleared up the no-abusing-cripples rule?"

"Obviously not." teased Cameron, enjoying their little banter. She always loved their chats; and they had been happening more and more often, which was making it increasingly difficult for her to push aside her feelings when he kept showing up in the ER.

"So are you going to tell me how long you've been here, or am I going to have to guess?" said House sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I've been here for about 12 hours. They paged me in the night, after the crash. So, I've been here ever since."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep? It's not _too_busy out there..."said House, peering round the door to look at the busy lobby.

"House, are you in the same hospital?! It's madness out there!"

"Yeah, but it's only people waiting for other people. Surely they must have it covered in there?"

"Well...I suppose there's only a few left to be treated. The others just need to be discharged." said Cameron, thinking carefully.

"There you go then! The others can clear up the mess."  
"I dunno House, I can't just leave!"

"After all the years you've worked for me, haven't you realised that you can?! I do it all the time; you should take a leaf out of my book y'know."

"Take a leaf out of your book? So, you think I should become a drug-addicted jerk who doesn't do what he's told?" said Cameron, folding her arms and smiling. House rolled his eyes.

"I do what I'm told, but only under _certain_ circumstances..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Cameron hit him on the arm again and laughed.

"We should really clear up the no-abusing-cripples rule again." Cameron laughed and looked up at House, who was tapping his cane on the ground. House looked up from the ground and met Cameron's eyes. He never forgot how beautiful and captivating her eyes were. He adored them. Cameron smiled back at him, letting his icy blue eyes wash over her. They stood for a moment, not saying anything. After a while, House averted his eyes back to the floor.

"I should get back in there." said Cameron, nodding towards the door.

"Can't you stay out and play for a little longer?" whined House, giving Cameron his big puppy dog eyes that no-one could say no to. Cameron peered through the window and saw that everything looked ok. Maybe she could give up a few minutes.

"Ok, fine. I guess I could do with a few minutes."

"Great, come and get a coffee with me then and you can help me sort out my mail!" said House smirking.

"Sure. I'm not exhausted or anything!" she said sarcastically, but she smiled; pleased that he'd asked her for a coffee. But it wasn't unusual, as these days, they were more like old friends that old work colleagues. It was House though, which made her all the more surprised.

* * *

Wilson watched his friend from the other end of the corridor. House couldn't see him, but Wilson was watching is every move with a grin on his face. He looked on as House and Cameron talked like they were the closest friends in the world. It made him smile. It wasn't every day that he got to see his friend like this, but he'd started to notice how comfortable House was around Cameron. He grinned even wider when he saw Cameron laughing.

"Who are you spying on?" whispered Cuddy, making Wilson jump.

"Oh, Cuddy! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" joked Wilson.

"No, of course not. Who are you spying on!?" she repeated, glancing round the corner to see House and Cameron flirting like mad. She shook her head.

"What is it about her? When House is around her, he's a completely different person." said Cuddy, watching as House and Cameron smiled and joked with each other. Wilson nodded.

"I know. I've never seen him like that with anyone before. Not even Stacy. He wasn't as comfortable as that with her."

"It's amazing. He's like a different House. Do they talk a lot?"

"I guess. House is always making excuses to go to the ER. I think he just likes talking to her. They've been through a lot together." Wilson and Cuddy's eyes remained transfixed on House and Cameron.

"Do you think House feels anything for her?"

"It's hard to say. For his best friend, he doesn't really tell me much, least of all how he feels about people. But, I think I can sense it. When he talks about her or even if her name is mentioned, he seems to act different. It's like...it's like he relaxed when she's around. I know House, and I think he does feel something. It may be very deep down, but there is defiantly a spark."

"I've always thought Cameron liked House. She was always sticking up for him, and never spoke a bad word about him when she worked for him. She still doesn't."

They watched them in silence as they walked off together, both smiling broadly. They both shook their heads again, and Cuddy laughed in almost disbelief. She couldn't see how Cameron could have such an effect on him, and she was amazed at how well they got on, despite everything that happened between them. Suddenly, a light blub went off inside Cuddy's head.

"Think what it would be like it House was like that all the time?" said Cuddy smiling.

Wilson eyed her. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am. If we could get House and Cameron to see how they feel about each other, he might start to relax a bit more..."

"Well, I dunno about that, but it's worth a try." shrugged Wilson.

"Come on, we've got some planning to do." smirking Cuddy, rubbing her hands together mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2 Worth The Risk?

Thanks to everyone who commented on my first chapter, and that made me want to keep going. So here's chapters 2 & 3. Thanks :)

**Chapter Two - ****Worth The Risk?**

House and Cameron walked side by side to his office. They didn't say much; just walked along together. House would occasionally glance down at Cameron, just to check she was still there. House entered the conference room next to his office to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked Cameron curiously as she followed House inside. She looked around, remembering the good times she'd had up here. She kind of missed it. She missed coming in every morning to find House asleep in the chair, Foreman reading his sports journal and Chase doing his crossword puzzle. She missed arguing over a diagnosis and throwing ideas at House. She missed the cases they worked on and she missed being part of the little team. House looked over at her, and saw her gazing around. He smiled briefly, as if reading her thoughts and then flicked on the coffee machine.

"Not sure." he said, going back to her question. "I've only just got in myself."

"Oh, lucky you!" said Cameron with a smirk. "Here's me who's just done a 12 hour shift and you've just got up!"

She sat down at the table and House handed her a mug. She smiled at him and he sat down opposite, straddling the chair that was facing the other way. He put his arms across the back of the chair and rested his head on them. He just watched Cameron nursing her coffee and gently blowing into the mug to cool it down. Cameron looked up to see House smirking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, but I was just wondering; do you always do that?" he asked, gesturing towards her mug.

"Do what?"

"Blow into your coffee?"

"Oh, yeah I guess. I don't really notice. Do I do it a lot?"

"Yeah! All the time!"  
"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't apologise!" said House, smiling. "I think you should apologise to your coffee for covering it in your saliva." Cameron smiled and looked into her mug.

"Sorry coffee." she whispered, loud enough for House to hear. He laughed and looked at Cameron. He missed having her around. He missed being the in conference room with her in the mornings as she handed him his coffee and told him about new cases. He missed watching the cogs turn in her brain as she came up with the correct diagnosis and her amazing ability to care for everyone she met. He hated to admit it, but he did. House got up and limped over to the desk. He grabbed a load of paper and dropped them on the table in front of Cameron.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking down at the paper.

"My mail; I'm no good at answering letters. You sound so much more like me." Cameron laughed.

"House, when are you going to start to do your own mail? You're a big boy now!"

"And don't you know it..." said House seductively, wiggling his eyebrows again. Cameron smacked him on the arm again.

"Right, I'm going to draw up an official contract for the prevention of cruelty to cripples!"

Cameron glanced over the mail, sorting through it as House attempted to juggle with his large tennis ball, an orange and his pill bottle.

Cameron watched him and then she smiled as a mischievous thought popped into her head. Just as he was about to catch his ball, Cameron banged her mug loudly on the desk. House jumped and dropped everything. He shot daggers at Cameron as he picked them up, but couldn't suppress his smile any longer.

"I was going for a World Record then. You've just destroyed my dreams!" said House with a theatrical sigh.

"What world record was that then? The longest time juggling? Because I think the record is like...48 hours!"

"Yeah, right! No human could possibly juggle for 48 hours!"

"It could be done!"

House glanced down at the paper.

"Have you finished?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, kind of. I've sorted everything, but you'll have to get one of your other children to type up these letters. I'm too shattered to do anything else!"

"Oh! But I love you the most!" said House, half joking and half being deadly serious. Cameron felt her cheeks becoming red and she smiled.

"Too bad! Sorry, but I think I'd probably get to 'Dear Sir or Madam' and then I'd pass out from exhaustion. I've gotta get some sleep."

House sighed.

"Ok. I'll get Foreman to do it later. I might start loving him more now!" teased House. He looked at Cameron. She did look tired; extremely tired in fact. "You can always sleep in my chair if you want? It's very comfy, as I spend most days in it. I've made a bit of a butt groove in there..."

"A what? A butt groove?" laughed Cameron in amusement.

"Yeah! It's where you sit in there so much, there's a permanent indentation of your backside. Now, my ass fits in there perfectly."

"Well, my butt is a bit smaller than yours."

"Are you saying I have a big ass?"

"No. Well, yeah..."

House laughed as he flicked the coffee machine on again.

"I think I'm gonna go home for a bit. Y'know, have a shower, get some sleep."

"Ok." he replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Cameron wandered over to the sink where House was and she placed her cup in the sink. She titled her head to look up at House and she smiled. It was one of those smiles that took his breath away. House realised how close they were. He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how he felt, but he had no idea how. - Plus, it would probably freak her out.

"Thanks for the coffee, and keeping me company." she said.

"You're welcome. Thanks for doing my mail."

"No problem." She started to walk backwards, not taking her eyes from House's. He watched her and nodded his head, as his way of saying goodbye. He was afraid that if he spoke, his voice might betray him.

"See you later." said Cameron, and with that, she was gone. House felt a weird sensation. He felt the sense of loss. It was Cameron, but she had only gone home for some sleep. So why did he feel so bad? House shook his head. He really needed to get his head together as he thought his feelings were becoming stronger. In a way, he didn't want them too, as he knew he would end up hurting her or breaking her heart. He so desperately wanted her, but he was afraid of the risk that his heart had to take.


	3. Chapter 3 Cupid's Plan

Chapter 3! It's a bit short, but I'll make up for it next time! Please review it and tell me how you think I'm doing! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three - ****Cupid's Plan.**

Wilson followed Cuddy into her office and shut the door behind him.

"Cuddy, we can't force House and Cameron together. I'm sure nature will take it's course...eventually."

"I know, but we can try. Look, we both know how they feel about each other, so we're just giving them a little push." said Cuddy, sitting down in her maroon chair behind the desk. Wilson sat down opposite.

"I'm a useless matchmaker!"

"How do you know you are?"

"I tried to get my neighbour together with my aunt. It went horribly wrong, and now they hate each other."

"Oooh. Ok, well...we'll think of something. Now, how can we get them to open up?"

"I'm sure Cameron will have no problem with that, but this is Greg House we're talking about. Y'know, the doctor who doesn't tell anyone anything, hides all emotion and avoids physical contact?"

"Yeah, yeah I know! But he's different when he's with Cameron."

"That's because they get on well, and he enjoys her company."

"So he doesn't enjoy your company?" asked Cuddy, raising one eyebrow. Wilson was becoming quite doubtful, and although he knew House liked Cameron, getting him to admit it was a different story.

"Well, yeah...but in a different way."

"It can't be that hard. I mean, if we can get them together somewhere for a long time, they might..." Cuddy paused, trying to think about what could happen.

"They might what?" smirked Wilson.

"Tell each other how they feel."

"Cuddy, this is House! He wouldn't tell a soul what was going on in that head of his. God knows what he really thinks."

"Well, I think it's worth a shot. So what should we do? Lock them in their office? Shut them in a closet?"

"No, that's a bit harsh. House would find a way out, one way or another." said Wilson rubbing his chin. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well, but like Cuddy said, it was worth a try.

"Maybe we could get them into a restaurant or something?"

"No, House would just get up and leave." Cuddy stood up and paced up and down. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. Just then, Wilson had a brainwave.

"Maybe, I could invite them both round to mine for dinner."

"Ok, keep going..."

"I wouldn't tell them that the other was coming, and then when they get there, I'll go out and lock the door from the outside. They won't be able to escape, and they'll have to talk to each other."

"That might just work. If there's food there, then they'll have to sit down and eat it. Spending the evening together might get them to talk about how they feel. Well, Cameron to talk about how she feels. I'm not sure about House."

"Ok, so I'll invite them round on Friday night. Maybe me and you could go out when they're having dinner?"

"Sound's good."

"Right, I better go and tell them." Wilson disappeared out the room, leaving Cuddy feeling quite pleased with herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Invitations

Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I've been busy with stupid school stuff, but I'm back again! Wahey! So, heres the next chapter and because I haven't wrote in a while, I'll post the next one too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. I love hearing (reading!:P) your kind words! **:)**

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that I don't own House MD

* * *

**Chapter 4 - ****Invitations**

It was late afternoon and the sun was getting lower in the sky. It was still cold, but the chilled air was refreshing. This was House's favourite time of day. He liked to stand out on his balcony and just think about anything, but most of the time Cameron was on his mind and he was thinking of her. He never knew why he thought about her so much, as he didn't _think_ he had feelings for her. He thought she looked good and she was funny and intelligent, but he didn't really know how he felt. All he knew was that he loved being around her, and she had become one of his friends. He didn't have many, so it was a big step up from just his employee. He got on better with Cameron than he ever had with Chase or Foreman.

The cool wind whistled around House and goose bumps stood rippled across his skin. He didn't care and rested his elbows on the ledge to look out across Princeton. He was unconsciously playing with his bottom lip as his mind wandered to far away places. He didn't hear Wilson enter his office, and was only aware of his presence when he knocked on the window. House jumped a little, and turned his head towards the door. He saw Wilson and beckoned him out. House turned his head back towards the horizon and Wilson leaned up against the ledge, facing the opposite way.

"I haven't see you all day. Where've you been?" asked Wilson.

"We had a pretty big case, but it's over with now."

"Oh, ok. I had to have lunch alone because I couldn't find you." whimpered Wilson sarcastically.

"Awww! Did you miss me?"

"How about you make up for it by coming round to dinner on Friday, watch the game?"

House turned towards Wilson, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. Wilson rarely asked him round to dinner. They usually went out to a bar or restaurant but he couldn't remember the last time he went round to his place.

"Why?" asked House curiously.

"Oh, well I don't know, maybe because that's what friends are supposed to do?" said Wilson sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at House.

"I don't like being a stereotype and I don't do what I'm supposed to."

"So, do you wanna come or not?" sighed Wilson. House eyed him again, unsure of what to make of it. Wilson was a terrible liar, and House could tell something wasn't right. But, a free dinner that he doesn't have to cook and a basketball game sounded too good to turn down.

"Sure. I guess I can't pass up an opportunity for one of your meals." Wilson smiled, glad that his and Cuddy's plan was coming together nicely. At first, he was doubting that House would even come.

"Good. Bring some drink or something, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Right, well I need to go and see how my patient is getting on. See you later, House!"

House turned to say goodbye, but Wilson was already exiting his office. _That was weird_ he thought, still staring at the door. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

_Ok, that's House out they way. Now for Cameron_ thought Wilson as he made his way to the ER to find Cameron. He entered through the double doors and asked one of the nurses for Cameron. He spotted her straight away and walked over to her. She smiled when she saw him and finished bandaging a little boy's arm.

"Hey, I'll be with you in a sec." she said to Wilson. "Right, I think you're all done here Freddie. Next time, don't climb so high!"

"I won't." said the little boy, smiling proudly at his bandage. He jumped off the bed. "Thanks Doctor Cameron." He wrapped his little arms around Cameron's middle, taking her by surprise. Cameron awkwardly rested her hands on him and ruffled his hair. She looked at Wilson who was grinning at her.

"You're welcome Freddie. Now, of you go, your dad's waiting." Freddie ran off and bounded into his dad's arms.

"All in a day's work." said Cameron tiredly as she smiled at Wilson. "So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round on Friday. We haven't talked properly in ages, so how about dinner and a basketball game at my place?"

Cameron looked quite shocked. Wilson didn't usually ask her round, and they normally caught up in the cafeteria.

"Er, yeah I guess. That'd be nice."

"Great. Oh, I thought you were supposed to go home this morning?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I did, and I got some sleep and took a shower, but after that I guess I got bored. I just wanted to be doing something." Wilson chuckled.

"So, is 6 alright?"

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Good. I'll see you then." Wilson was just about to leave when Cameron called him back.

"Wilson!"

He spun on his heel and faced her.

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, it's fine. See you tomorrow." He made a speedy exit before she could ask anymore questions. Cameron was left feeling quite bewildered, but she didn't mind catching up with Wilson over one of his great meals. She could think of worse ways to spend her Friday nights.

* * *

It was around 6 when Cameron finally decided to leave. It had been an extremely long day and all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with some ice cream and a movie.

Just as Cameron was leaving, she spotted House getting onto his motorbike. She stood up against the wall and watched him for moment. He slipped on his leather jacket and started up the bike. _He looks so sexy in his leathers_ thought Cameron, but she shook the thought from her head instantly. She was having all these thoughts about him and she didn't want to. She had always found House very attractive, and she loved the way his mind worked. When she worked for him, she knew she had feeling for him, but now she wasn't sure. Deep down, she knew all those feelings were still there and part of her would always love him. Those feelings were stewing in the pit of her stomach and she just kept forcing them down. Now...her and House were _friends_. They talked about random nothings and got on a lot better. She liked being his friend, and having a better relationship with him. In a way, she didn't want those feelings to return in case he felt nothing back, and their friendship wasn't going to go to the next level. In the back of her mind, she knew that was the case and House probably felt nothing; but when she was with him, she thought he felt what she felt. She thought that teasing glint in his eye was his emotion speaking and that spark between them wasn't just in her mind, but in his too.

Cameron watched him and as House put his helmet on, he looked up and caught her looking at him. Cameron waved her fingers at him and smiled. House straddled his bike and in her mind, she longed to be that bike. House waved back at her, and Cameron grinned even wider as House flicked down the visor of his helmet and sped off down the street, desperatly trying to impress her. That brief encounter set off the butterflies in her stomach, and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm them down. Cameron shook her head, still amazed he had this effect on her.


	5. Chapter 5 Guess I'm Stuck With You

**Chapter Five - ****Guess I'm Stuck With You.**

It was Friday night, and both House and Cameron were on there way to Wilson's. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, and both believed they were just having dinner with a friend. Wilson was starting to get nervous and rang Cuddy.

"Don't you think this is a little harsh? Not to mention a bit weird. I mean, we're locking them in the house! Isn't that a bit creepy?" said Wilson, running his fingers through his hair.

"When you put it like that it sounds creepy, but we're not locking them in...just...not letting them out." said Cuddy, trying her best to reassure Wilson.

"Are we even totally sure they like each other like we think they do? Everyone knows Cameron used to have a crush on him, but is it love now? I'm not even going to start on what's going on in House's head..."

"Wilson! Will you stop worrying?! Maybe we're wrong about this, and they're just friends and if so, then they'll have dinner and leave as friends. This dinner is just an extra push."

"I'm still not sure about this Cuddy...it just seems a bit wrong."

"Well, ok. Why don't you leave the door unlocked then? If House wants to stay then he'll stay, but if he wants to leave, then let him. Will that make you feel better?"

Wilson sighed. "Yeah I guess so. I just don't like the idea of locking them in anymore...it feels too weird."

"Ok, well don't lock them in then!" said Cuddy, starting to lose her patience. Wilson wasn't as good at this matchmaking as she thought he would be.

"Right. I'm ok now. Thanks Lisa. I'll see you at about quarter past 6. Bye." Wilson hung up and took a deep breath. Everything was ready, but he still felt nervous. He didn't know why because it wasn't him going on the date!

The doorbell rang just after 6 and Wilson took a deep breath. He went to the door and opened it, to be greeted by Cameron. He had to admit, she looked good. She wore a white t-shirt with a logo on the front, some black hipster jeans and big chunky sneakers; nothing fancy, but she looked good. Her brown locks were tumbling across her back and falling nicely around her face.

"Hi Cameron, come in." he said, moving out the way so Cameron could come in. She stepped inside and waited as Wilson closed the door.

"Here, let me take your jacket."

"Thanks Wilson. Oh, I can smell that already! I'm starving!" she said, laughing slightly as she handed Wilson her jacket.

"Come on through." said Wilson smiling. Cameron followed Wilson into his dining room. She was still trying to figure out why Wilson invited her round. 2 places were set at the table, but no food.

"So, how are you? We haven't really had a good talk in ages."

"I know! I guess we've both been caught up with work. Erm, I guess I'm ok. It's been pretty stressful in the ER lately, but I'm coping."

"You may hate me for asking, but is Chase still on the scene?" asked Wilson, popping into the kitchen quickly. Cameron followed. She sighed deeply.

"No. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. It hadn't been from the start really. He wanted things that I didn't, so I ended it."

"I'm sorry." said Wilson sympathetically.

"It's ok. He was a bit of a jerk actually. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Like you said, things have been a bit hectic at work, but I think I'm ok."

"Good. Is there a woman on the scene with you?" Wilson chuckled and shook his head as he took the food out of the oven.

"Nope. I did see this woman called Julie who works in the flower shop across the road, but it didn't really work. She's got a son, and I guess he didn't like the idea of a new man being in his mom's life." Wilson turned the food round and put it back in.

"Oh, that sucks. You could still give it a go...he'll have to get used to the idea."

"I suppose. Julie didn't want to put him through any hassle though, y'know after his Dad walked out."

"Mmmm.." mumbled Cameron, thinking about how hard it would be for a teenage boy to cope without a Dad. Then she thought of House. He basically had to cope without a father. She wondered how hard it had been for him. She snapped back into reality as she smelt Wilson's cooking.

"Wilson, that smells amazing. What is it?"

"It's a Mexican dish. I don't know exactly what it's called, but its spicy chicken with rice and peppers. I had it at a friends house once, and I started cooking it myself."

"I wish I could cook. I'm hopeless!" laughed Cameron, starting to relax a little. Just then, there was a loud knocking on the door. Wilson inhaled sharply, forgetting for a moment about the plan.

"Are you expecting someone else?" asked Cameron curiously.

"Erm, no. I'll just go and see who it is. It's probably Fred from next door. He likes to come over for a chat sometimes." lied Wilson. He quickly grabbed his phone and his jacket and opened the door.

"Jimmy!" said House as Wilson opened the door whilst putting his coat on. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually, I am. Just go through for a second. I'll be back in a sec."

House eyed him suspiciously.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Er, I need some more pepper." lied Wilson again. He was becoming good at thinking on his feet.

"Erm...ok." said House, but before he could say another thing, the door closed behind him and he was alone in Wilson's apartment. Or so he thought.

House put down his bag and hung his coat up. It was then when he realised a woman's jacket hanging up too. He had seen that jacket before, but he couldn't think where. Suddenly, he heard a voice, which startled him.

"Wilson? Is that you?"

Then Cameron poked her head around the door, and jumped when she saw House.

"House? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Where's Wilson gone?"

"He said he had to go and get pepper. I didn't know Jimmy invited you too. He never told me."

"Wait...Wilson's invited you too? He invited me! He didn't say anything about you coming?"

"Same here, but thanks for the warm welcome..." he said sarcastically, but he was smiling. He was surprised to see Cameron, but he couldn't say his was disappointed or unhappy that she was there too.

House raised one eyebrow and then shrugged. House glanced over Cameron. _She looks so sexy._ Her white shirt stopped just before her jeans, and her belly-button was visible. It was driving House crazy.

"You look nice." mumbled House, a bit embarrassed and he averted his eyes as he walked over to the sofa. Cameron blushed.

"Thank you. So do you."

House was wearing a loose, red Rolling Stone's t-shirt and his jeans. He looked like that every day, but Cameron thought she may as well return the compliment. Cameron was still standing in the doorway of the dining room, still a bit shocked to see House here. House, however, was now flicking through the TV stations.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" asked House, not looking round. Cameron smiled and moved to sit down on the sofa next to House.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, holding out a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, go on then." Cameron took it and rested it on Wilson's coffee table. House kicked up his feet and sighed.

"Where the hell is he? I'm starving!"

Cameron laughed slightly and looked over at House as he held his stomach. Just then, House's phone beeped in his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out. He looked at the message and laughed.

"I don't believe this." he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron, quite concerned.

"Read this." House handed Cameron his phone and she scanned over the message. It was from Wilson.

**Dinner is in the oven. It should be ready in about 5 minutes. I've gone for dinner with Cuddy, so it looks like you two will have to have it. Be back around 11. Wilson**

Cameron giggled at the message, realisin why they were here and Wilson wasn't.

"I knew he was up to something!" said House, laughing.

"Look's like we've been set up." smiled Cameron and glanced over at House.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then!"


	6. Chapter 6 What If?

**Sorry that it's been so long since i've updated, but the next chapter will come v. soon! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters! It makes me so happy! :)**

**Chapter Six - ****What If?**

Cameron laughed and rubbed her face with her hand. They had been set up. Oh well, spending the evening with House wouldn't be so bad. They were friends.

"So, do you wanna have that dinner then? It's not going to eat itself!" said House as he got up. Cameron followed him into the dining room and sat down. House took the dinner out from the oven and plated it. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming plates, his cane hooked over his arm.

"I have no idea what this is, but it smells amazing." said House, placing dinner down in front of Cameron. He seated himself opposite her and took a swig of his beer.

"I can't believe Wilson did all this, just for us to eat it!" said Cameron, picking up her knife and fork.

"Well, its Wilson, he does weird things sometimes."

House tucked into his meal and moaned in delight as the flavours overthrew his senses.

"This is so good." he said, and Cameron laughed at his expression.

They ate in silence for a moment, enjoying Wilson's amazing dinner. House looked up and sat back in his chair. Cameron was still eating. He wiped his mouth and spoke.

"So...what do'ya wanna talk about?"

Cameron looked up and chuckled.

"I don't know. What do people talk about over dinner?"

"Well, I guess about themselves, but we're way too modest for that!" House took another sip of his beer.

"I suppose we don't know that much about each other; not really. I mean, I worked for you for nearly 4 years, and I can read you like a book, but I don't know much about you."

House laughed.

"You can read me like a book?" he said, raising his eyebrows and taking another bite of his food.

"Yep. I know when you're angry, upset, in a good mood, tired, whatever. It's come in handy actually, because I know when to steer clear of you!" House chuckled and looked up at Cameron again. She was eating again.

"Ok then, we're not working with each other anymore, so I think it's time we knew each other a bit better. I mean, now we're choosing to associate with each other by choice!"

Cameron smiled and sat forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table.

"Right, ok. So where do we start?" she said, smiling slightly as she finished her mouthful. House watched her intently as she cast her tongue over her bottom lip, gathering any crumbs that had been left behind. Then House realised where he was and that he'd been holding his breath as he watched her.

"Music...everyone likes music, so let's start there." said House, finally relaxing. He had been tense all evening so far, but now they were talking like old friends, his body started to ease, and he became more comfortable.

"Music, music..." started Cameron, thinking. "I love music. Any type really. I love all the popular stuff in the charts, but I love the old jazz and classical pieces. I guess I'm flexible."

"Flexible? Doesn't that just mean sits-on-the-fence?" said House, wrinkling his face up as he looked at her.

"No! It means I like most things and I'm open minded about music. Fine then smart ass, what about you?" teased Cameron.

"Well, I'm flexible!" he said mocking Cameron's high pitched voice. Cameron swotted him lightly again, but House didn't draw attention to it like he normally did which surprised Cameron. He just laughed.

"I like jazz and classical too, but I suppose I'm a bit of a rocker at heart. You can't beat a good Stones track or a bit of classic stuff like Led Zep or The Who."

Cameron leant in closer.

"Would you be offended if I said I had no idea who those people are?" whispered Cameron. House gasped mockingly and drew back, holding his chest.

"Cameron! I'm shocked! You haven't heard proper music if you haven't heard some good rock music!"

"Well, like I said, I'm open minded so I'll listen to anything."

"Right, that's it. I'm taking you to a Stones concert next time they're in town." said House leaning forward, copying Cameron's body language as he rested his elbows on the table. He stabbed a piece of tomato and popped it his mouth, smiling all the while. They ate some more in silence. Cameron was really enjoying her evening. She was surprised to be enjoying House's company, and she had always thought he hated this kind of thing - talking!

They spent the evening chatting about random nothings. Their likes and dislikes and their favourite films, favourite colours and favourite TV shows. House even explained the plot and basic storyline behind General Hospital, using the salt, pepper and his beer as characters to describe it. Cameron listened intently, trying to take in and understand the concept of his favourite soap.

"Ok, so let's run over than again." said House, moving his home-made puppets back to where they were. Cameron sighed theatrically and rested her head on her hand. House looked up.

"It's very simple, Cameron." he stated matter-of-factly, but he had that teasing glint in his eye and he smirked.

"Well, I started to get lost when you said the salt cheated on the pepper with your beer, which is actually the pepper's long lost daughter." House laughed, realising that he'd been going on for quite a while now.

"You're right. I think I could have explained that _a bit _better! I'll leave it for now."

Cameron sighed again, this time with relief. They didn't say anything for a while. Cameron fiddled with the rim of her beer and House pushed the remainder of his cold food around his plate. He was thinking about Cameron. He was unsure about his feelings. He was always sure they were friends, and he liked being so comfortable, but when he was around her, his stomach would tie itself into knots and he wanted to impress her or make her laugh. He missed the old days, when she worked for him and everything was good. But, on the other hand, he liked the way things were now. He liked being friends and being comfortable around each other.

"Do you like working in the ER?" he asked, quite out of the blue. Cameron looked up at House, a bit taken back by his question. He didn't look up to meet Cameron's eyes, and continued to play with his food.

"Erm, yeah I guess so. It's busy and stressful, but what job isn't?"

"I guess, but do you miss diagnostics?" _Do you miss __me__?_

"A part of me does." _I miss you._

House looked up and met her eyes. They were sparkling with that gorgeous green-blue tint that made him catch his breath. Cameron looked into his azure eyes, feeling like she could drown in them. They were always filled with emotion, even when he displayed none. They were like the windows into his mind.

God, how he loved her eyes  
God, how she loved his eyes.

"Once you get diagnostics in your system, it's there forever. It's like a very addictive drug. Talking of drugs, where's my Vicodin." House fished around in his jean pocket and pulled out his orange vial. He swallowed two dry pills and then turned back to Cameron. He looked at her again, and he thought about how much he was enjoying himself. Cameron pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. House thought how sexy she had looked with it in front of her eyes. Then he turned very serious.

"You said you'd miss me." he said, gazing down at his plate. "Did you?"

Cameron sighed, knowing that this was coming. She had missed him. Every minute of every day. When she saw his new team following him round and solving cases with him, pangs of jealously shot through her. That's what she wanted to be doing; following him round and solving cases with him. She wanted to be at his side again.

After a pause, she answered. House was waiting patiently, part of him hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, I have. I have missed you." she said, looking only at House, portraying her sincerity. House sighed deeply, half pleased that she had missed him, but half sad.

"But because you've been showing up in the ER a lot, you've made it harder to miss you!" she said, smiling.

House smiled back. He wanted to say how he missed her. He wanted to tell her everything, but he simply couldn't. He glanced over her stunning body again. How could anyone not miss her? She was funny, intelligent, good-looking and she cared about anyone she met.

"I've missed you too." he said just above a whisper. It was so quiet he wondered if Cameron had even heard him. By the look on her face, she had. She was startled at how he'd opened up, even though it was just a second. He had shown vulnerability for once in his life, and she was proud of him, as well as over the moon that he had missed her. It showed he felt something; even if it was just a small something.

They just looked at each other for a while, not saying a word. Cameron broke the silence.

"We should wash this up. Wilson did cook it for us." she said as she gathered hers and House's plate and headed for the kitchen. House took the last swig from his beer, surprised at how long it had lasted, and stood up. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out how he felt. He loved being with Cameron and he loved her company. She was sexy, funny and an excellent doctor, but was that enough for his heart.

What if he broke her heart?  
What if he opened up and then got hurt?  
What if she didn't want a relationship right now?  
What if she didn't want him?

What if everything worked out alright?


	7. Chapter 7 Somewhere In Heaven

**_Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chappy! This one is a good one, even if I do say so myself! Thanks for all your lovely reviews as they keep me writing! Thanks everyone! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own House!_**

**Chapter Seven - ****Somewhere In Heaven.**

House slowly followed Cameron into the kitchen. She was at the sink, scrubbing their plates and the dinner things. House spotted some rubber gloves next to the sink.

"I can't believe Wilson has rubber gloves! He's such a girl!" joked House as he threw away the empty bottles and put the other dinner things next to Cameron. House grabbed a towel and stood next to her. He held out his hand for the plate and Cameron looked at him.

"You're drying?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I need practice for when I become a house-husband." he said sarcastically. Cameron laughed and a tingling sensation ran through House's body as she did so. He loved her laugh, and he loved it when she laughed at his jokes.

Cameron handed House the plate and he started to dry it carefully.

"You're going to need to dry a bit faster than that, House. I'm one mean washer-upper." she said, smiling. House grinned.

"Yes ma'am" he said mockingly as he saluted in her direction.

They continued in silence for a moment, some how enjoying it.

House decided to be bold and ask a personal question. They had been joking around all night and now it was time to be serious.

"Are you still seeing Chase?" he asked in a low tone, afraid at how she would react to the question. He didn't want to upset her.

Cameron stopped washing up for a moment and sighed.

"No. I broke it off about 2 months ago." She paused again, and then carried on washing up. "He wanted everything I didn't. I guess I've never really loved him, and we're just so different."

House was surprised at how much she had told him. He was only expecting a one word answer. He looked over at her, still washing up. Her pace had grown faster as her annoyance grew.

"He just thought that he was everything I wanted, and he wasn't. He wasn't." She said those last words just above a whisper, trying not to show her frustration. Chase wasn't what she wanted. Chase wasn't House.

House stopped drying and looked down at her. She had gotten annoyed just talking about him but it seemed like she was calming down. He wanted to reach out and tell her everything was alright. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to wrap his strong arms around her and keep her safe. He wanted to whisper sweet words in her ear and let her know that he was there for her and nobody was ever going to hurt her again. But all he could do was mumble a few words.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. He didn't know what else to say.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologise. He was an idiot." House laughed weakly and carried on drying up.

After a moment of silence, House spoke again.

"You're too good for him anyway." he said, not taking his eyes off the plate he was drying. Cameron didn't say anything, but she was pleased at how sensitive he was being about it. It wasn't usual House behaviour, but she liked it. House wanted to lighten the mood again, so feeling mischievous he gathered some soap suds on his finger and then wiped it on Cameron's nose. She gasped and stood still for a moment, laughing.

"House!" she said, trying to sound annoyed but her smile made it hard to take it seriously. House chuckled but silenced himself like a naughty school boy.

"What? Why do people always assume it was the cripple?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have assumed it was the naughty fairy should I?" said Cameron sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips to try and sound annoyed. For a moment, House thought she really was annoyed. He looked at her, but when he caught sight of her nose covered in white bubbles, he couldn't suppress his laughter any longer. Cameron shook her head at him and gathered some soap on her finger. She flicked it at House and it landed on his cheek.

"Hey!" he protested. Cameron flicked some more and it landed on his shirt.

"Oh, now you've got it on the shirt. Now you're in trouble!" he said teasingly as he started to flick suds at Cameron. She giggled and retreated backwards, covering her body defensively with her hands.

They had a bit of a water fight, flicking suds all over each other. House was surprised at how much fun he was having, just mucking around with Cameron. He was laughing and messing about, which he hadn't done in a long time.

"Ok, ok! I give up! You win!" said Cameron, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Yes!" said House under his breath, clenching his fists in joy.

"You're such a child, d'you know that?" said Cameron laughing at House.

"Well, I couldn't get beat by a girl could I?"

"If Wilson comes back and sees this, I'm blaming you!"

Cameron wiped some of the bubbles off her jeans and flicked her hands over the sink to disperse of them. House was watching her. She even looked beautiful with bubbles in her hair. Right then, right at that very moment, House wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her how he felt. He wanted to say she looked beautiful and how he wanted her to be his; forever. He wondered why she ever went out with Chase. She could do so much better than him as the young doctors would fight each other for a date with her. He didn't blame them. Cameron looked up, still with a smile on her face, and caught House looking at her and smirking.

"What?" she asked "Do I still have bubbles on my face?"

House laughed slightly.

"No, but you have some in your hair!"

House shuffled towards Cameron, and they became impossibly close; so close House wanted to take her lips in his and show her how much he really cared. He locked eyes with Cameron and she knew she had never seen a look that soft before. They stood still for a moment, their eyes on each others, trying to predict each others next move. House reached his hand up and brushed away the few suds in her glossy brown hair. Instead of moving away, he trailed his hand down Cameron's cheek and then down her side. Cameron inhaled sharply as he did so. His hand was resting on her hip and Cameron looked up into his eyes.

"House..." she said under her breath, and then averted his eyes towards the floor.

He slowly lifted Cameron's chin with his hand, she resisted at first, but eventually looked up. She met his soft blue eyes and he was smiling. He stroked her neck and hooked his hand behind it, playing with the hair on the nape of her neck. Then he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Cameron's. She closed her eyes, feeling a tingle start at her lips and move all round her body when his lips touched hers. They were unbelievably soft and House didn't push her to far. He just caressed his lips on hers, slowly running his free hand around her back. His other hand held her neck gently and softly rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Cameron, but I simply can't help myself anymore..." House whispered against her lips, not moving his hands from her.

Cameron smiled against his, still never breaking contact. It felt so good to kiss him, and this was all she had ever wanted. It felt better than she had ever imagined. She placed her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She laced her fingers through his hair and tilted her head for better access to his mouth. House ran his wet tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Cameron let him, parted her mouth and he deepened the kiss. House held her waist and pulled her closer, so their bodies were flat against each others, not wanting there to be any gaps between them. House's hands rested on the small of her back, and found their way underneath her shirt. She flinched when his cold hands touched her warm back, but the skin on skin contact felt good. It felt right. House wondered how anyone's skin could feel so soft. Their mouths were moving together, slowly and gently, not wanting to lose the moment. House stopped, only to part with her lips so he could place small kisses down her neck. He softly grazed his lips where neck meets shoulder, nipping and sucking at her delicate skin. Cameron tilted her head to the side to give him better access and let out a soft moan that drove House crazy. He laced his fingers through her shiny brown locks, pulling her in for one last kiss - fuelled with the passion and lust that had been building up for all these years. Eventually they pulled away for air, but House rested his forehead on hers, his eyes still shut. Cameron could feel his warm breath on her face and she just wanted to kiss him again. House wondered why he hadn't done that sooner. It felt so...right.

"I've wanted that more than anything else in the world." he breathed, still not opening his eyes. His right hand was back under her shirt, splayed on the small of her back while his left was gently stroking her side. Cameron took his lips again in a tender kiss.

"I didn't think you felt like that. I thought you just wanted friendship." she whispered.

"I did. At first, but now I don't. I don't want us to be friends anymore."

Cameron pulled away and looked at him intently, slightly worried. House hovered his lips over hers, breathing in her breath and teasing her. Their lips were parted, and they were impossibly close to one another.

"I want everything more." he whispered softly into her mouth.

Cameron sighed and drew him into her. She placed her arms around him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She held the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his short hair, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness.

"I'm not saying that I'll be a romantic, and I'm not saying I might not hurt you unintentionally, because I'm House...but I want to try and have a relationship with you. Ever since we became close, I just needed to spend more and more time together, and now, I've realised that my feelings were deeper than I thought." he said softly into her ear.

"I don't want you to be anyone else. I fell for _you_." she said tenderly, making all House's worry fly away.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked, his insecurity starting to show again.

"I'm not going to let you..."

House sighed, closing his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. He tightened his grip on her, hugging her so tight, he thought she may burst; but he didn't want to let her go. His hands were circling her tiny waist, while hers were gripping onto his broad shoulders. He needed to tell her what she meant, but he didn't know how to express himself. He looked into his brain and found nothing, but when he looked into his heart, he knew just what to say.

"I don't know what you've done to me Allison Cameron, but I can't imagine not being around you. You own my heart and always will."

Cameron smiled into his shoulder, amazed at his honesty and her eyes filled with tears after hearing his words. '_You own my heart and always will_'. Those words rung in her ears, astounded that they'd come from Gregory House's mouth. The big, mean, sarcastic and un-emotional Gregory House. The man who alienated people and was afraid of emotional connections with people, scared that he would get too close. But she didn't care because all she wanted was him. House felt a wet drip on his shoulder and he pulled away to look at Cameron.

"Don't tell anyone I said that though...I have a reputation to keep up..." he said smiling. Cameron laughed through her tears. House kissed away a tear that had escaped her eye and then he found her lips again, placing small kisses on them.

"I want you so much." he said in-between kisses. He felt her smile against his lips and Cameron parted her lips to let him in again. She laced her hands round his neck again, drawing him closer. He kissed her neck, and slipped both his hands further up the back of her t-shirt.

"Come on." she mumbled, smiling against his lips. "The washing up can wait."

"I'm not going to have sex in my friend's house!" said House, trying to sound outraged.

"We're not going to!" she said, grabbing his hand. "We're just going to carry on kissing in the living room."

"Ohhhh!" whined House. "I wanted sex!"

Cameron turned and whispered sexily.

"Well, maybe you'll get that later..." Her voice sent shivers up his spine and he shuddered at her sexy tone.

Cameron led House back into Wilson's living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Now, where were we?" she said smiling as she touched House's face and kissed him. He leaned forwards, causing Cameron to go backwards. She went with him and smiled.

"I can't kiss you if you keep smiling..." mumbled House, now grinning himself.

"I'm just happy..."

House pulled away and looked at her. She was so amazing and he was so pleased that he went with his heart.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" he said softly. His compliment took Cameron by surprise, as House wasn't the one you would bet on saying things like that.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be romantic?" smirked Cameron.

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are. You just don't know it yet!"

"Can't we talk later? I've got lost kissing time to make up for here..."

He claimed Cameron's lips once more, leaning her backwards so she was lying back on the couch. House lay on top of her, gently running his right hand up and down her side, trailing over her hip and down her leg, causing goose bumps to ripple over her skin. They stayed there for a while, just kissing each other, breathing in each others air and feeling each others skin on theirs. They were in heaven. A heaven which they thought they may never get to.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Lost Time

_A/N - Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated, but this is the last chapter now. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. Any ideas for a sequel, the send me a message as I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who has been so kind! A big thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and alerters! It's given me a big confidence boost to see that this was quite popular. I hope you enjoy the last chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of the characters, but thanks for lending them to me! Hopefully they're all in fairly good condition, but I can't be responsible for my urges I get with Mr Hugh Laurie. _

**Chapter Eight - ****Lost Time**

Meanwhile, everything was going well for Cuddy was Wilson. They had enjoyed their night, but had spent most of it worrying about House and Cameron. The night was drawing to a close and it was just before 11pm.

"We should get back..." said Wilson, looking at his watch. Cuddy laughed.

"Will you stop worrying?! They'll be fine for another 10 minutes."

Wilson sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I'm just a bit nervous. What if it didn't work? Or we made them hate each other? You know what House can be like in tense situations...he might say something stupid or act like a complete jerk."

"Doesn't he do that anyway?" said Cuddy, making Wilson chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess he does. But you know what I mean..."

"Come on then. Let's go back..." said Cuddy, calling over the waiter for their bill.

"Don't you want coffee? We don't have to leave now, I was just panicking..."

"It's ok. I'd quite like to see how things turned out."

Cuddy smiled reassuringly at Wilson. He returned the smile, and then looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"I've had a really nice time tonight, Lisa." said Wilson, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at Cuddy.

"Me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime, but without having to worry about House!" she said, laughing slightly. Wilson chuckled.

"Yeah...yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Wilson and Cuddy made their way up to Wilson's apartment. They were silent, trying to hear if anything was going on inside. They couldn't hear a peep, so they didn't know whether to be worried or happy. Wilson looked at Cuddy, knowing she was thinking what he was thinking.

* * *

Inside, House and Cameron were still on the couch. They had been for over 15 minutes now. They hadn't been doing much, just kissing. They wanted to feel each other like they had always wanted to and they didn't want the night to end. Cameron was lying back on the sofa, her head propped up on the arm. House was draped over her, taking most of his weight on his left arm, although their bodies were pressed firmly together, not wanting there to be any gaps between them. His right hand was stroking her side softly, slipping underneath her t-shirt and feeling her warm skin beneath his fingers. He pushed Cameron's shirt up to reveal her toned stomach. Without taking his lips away from hers, he moved his hand over it, caressing the soft skin. It became to much to handle and he moved his lips away from hers and trailed them over her stomach. He stopped and looked back up at her again. She was looking at him inquisitively.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

She smiled and grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him back to her face again.

"My mouth is up here..." she whispered sexily, sending another shiver up House's spine.

"Oh, I know..."

His lips found hers again, planting delicate kisses on them, occasionally sneaking his tongue in. Cameron's left hand was placed on House's jaw; his stubble rough on her skin; and her right was placed firmly on House's back, trailing up his shirt and feeling the taught muscles beneath the clothes. She wanted to rip all his clothes off right then and there, but it would have been inappropriate as Wilson could barge in any minute! Her hand would often find it's way to his backside, groping it tightly, causing House to let out a deep groan from the base of his throat, still not releasing Cameron's mouth from his. That deep groan made her stomach do flips and it made her want him more than she thought was possible. She let out a slight moan, trying to control herself. House smiled against her lips, pleased that he was having this effect on her. His hand made its way to her wrist, feeling her blood race through her body.

"That's all you..." she breathed in between kisses, the desire for him becoming more demanding.

"Good." said House in a low voice as he started to trail his lips down her throat, nipping at the sensitive spot he's found. Now, he wanted her naked and in his bed more than anything in the world. But not just for the sex: he wanted it to mean more.

* * *

Wilson stood outside the door. He was nervous about going in and looked a Cuddy for reassurance.

"Everything will be fine!" she said, after seeing his worried expression. Wilson clicked the lock and opened the door. He looked around, and at first he couldn't see anyone. He looked back at Cuddy, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. Just then, Cuddy smirked and nodded towards his sofa. Wilson looked round and spotted Cameron and House joined together firmly at the lips, their mouths moving in sync and their bodies pressed tightly against each other, not wanting their to be any space between them.

Wilson grinned widely at the sight in front of him. They had done it. House and Cameron had finally realised how they felt, and it was obvious that they were happy. House and Cameron hadn't heard the door open and their attention was only caught when they heard sniggering. Cameron smiled against his lips, knowing that Wilson was back. House sighed and parted their lips. He lingered so close her mouth, breathing in her air, not wanting to move, but he knew they had to. He kissed her once more and then sat bolt upright and looked towards the door. He sighed when he saw Wilson and Cuddy standing in the doorway, sniggering like 13 year olds. When Wilson saw him, he covered his eyes mockingly.

"Have you guys finished yet? That's so yucky!" said Wilson, making Cuddy laugh.

"Can we have some privacy please? Maybe you guys could come back in say...a few hours? We should be done by then." said House smirking.

Cameron's laugh could be heard from the couch and Wilson smiled.

"So, everything went alright then?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." said House, becoming quite serious.

"Good. I'm glad you two have finally realised how you feel. It's only taken you...what, 3 and a half years?"

House jumped up and pulled Cameron up too. They stood in front of each other, their faces only inches apart.

"I don't know why it took so long..." whispered House in his low, sexy tone so that only Cameron could hear. "It's all I've ever wanted."

He grazed his lips over hers for one last sweet kiss. Wilson covered his eyes again.

"Guys!" he protested "Can you get a room?"

House laced his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly.

"If you'll excuse us, we still have about 2 and a half years to make up for." He started limping towards the door, Cameron followed him, giggling like a school girl. She grabbed her jacket quickly before House could whisk her away and said a quick goodbye and thank you to Wilson and Cuddy.

"Bye Jimmy! Thanks for dinner, oh and the new girlfriend..." called House as he was already half way up the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" said Cameron as House dragged her away eagerly.

"Well, I think that went well!" breathed Wilson, running his fingers through his hair, quite unable to believe what had just happened.

* * *

"So, I'm your new girlfriend am I?" said Cameron teasingly as they made their way to her car and his bike.

House stopped and turned to her, smiling. They stood on the pavement in front of each other with just the street lights and moonlight shining down on them. House linked his hands with her again, swinging them like love-struck teenagers. He smiled at her, still trying to get his head round what had just happened. Cameron actually felt the same. House let go of her hands, took hold of Cameron's face and kissed her lovingly. Cameron felt she had never been kissed like that before. She had never felt so much...love.

"You'd better believe it..." whispered House in a deep and sexy voice. Cameron kissed him again, parting her lips to deepen the kiss and allowing their tongues to dance in a way she was sure they would again. Wilson peered out of his window and spotted his two friends kissing on the pavement. He smiled to himself and then left them alone. He was pleased that he could help House find _some_ happiness in his gloomy life.

Cameron pulled away and rested her forehead against his. He kissed her sweetly once more and then mumbled against her lips.

"My place. 5 minutes."

He pecked her lips once more and they tried to move away from each other. They laughed as they kissed again, not wanting to part. Their bodies were getting further apart, but they were still kissing each other. Cameron grabbed at his face, not wanting to let go and they laughed into each others mouths.

"House, we can leave now and be at yours in 5, or we can have sex out here right now?" laughed Cameron against his lips. House nodded and they headed for their vehicles. Before Cameron could get any further than a few steps, House had grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her into him. He kissed her once more, this time more passionately. He placed his hands on her backside, holding it gently. Cameron laced his hands round his neck, the warmth of his body pushing away the cold air. House pulled away and looked at her, a smile etched on his face. He was afraid it was going to be there permanently.

"Sorry...just needed one for the road." He nodded towards his bike and then pulled himself away from her, just knowing that she was soon going to be in his bed.

Cameron smiled as House headed towards his bike. She got into her car and followed him. House was going to make her happy and she knew it.  
House smiled as he jumped on his bike. He started to drive off, as Cameron followed him. Cameron was going to make him happy, and he knew it.

**The End :)**

* * *


End file.
